


Pulling Away the Pain

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: 100 words of perfectionist Ray being looked afterFrom Shadowhive's prompt: Ray Toro, curls, hair pulling





	Pulling Away the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/gifts).



Ray is sitting in the back lounge, trying to balance the bass on a track. It won't go how he heard it in his head, and he can feel a headache beginning.

He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh. 

Then he jumps a foot in the air as he feels a gentle tug on the back of his head. He looks up and sees Mikey smiling at him, then Mikey pushes Ray's head forwards gently, Ray closes his eyes and Mikey tugs soothingly on one curl after another, pulling them straight then letting them curl back up.


End file.
